Intentions
by aberrans
Summary: After Sonea speaks the Novices' Vow Rothen and Dannyl celebrate but their night doesn't go quite as planned. Rothen/Dannyl, Slash


It had been a great day for Rothen and for Sonea. She had spoken the Novices' Vow and been accepted into the Guild. Though there had been some tension among the onlookers and a few spiteful comments, he was pleased at the state of affairs. Rothen, Dannyl and Sonea had made their way back to Rothen's appartment and Sonea and tried on her robes, which barely needed altering. She looked the part certainly, but next came the test of her character and her skills, and Rothen was looking forward to her dazzling her teachers and hopefully her fellow students. Every time he looked at her his chest welled with pride, and he found himself thinking of her as the daughter he'd never had.

He opened a bottle of pachi wine to celebrate her success and although it seemed like they had been talking for only minutes the number of empty wine bottles suggested otherwise.  
Suddenly Sonea rose to her feet and swayed slightly from side to side. Rothen tried to reach up and steady her but found himself just as intoxicated and his hand missed her completely. Dannly laughed manically and fell back in his seat. Turning to face them, she spoke.

"Well, if somebody told me this time last year that I would become a novice of the Guild I would have thought them crazy. But here I am!" She threw out her arms and did a small twirl, Dannly clapped appreciatively. "Drinking copious amounts of pachi wine with two magicians. It has been some year"

She hiccupped gracefully and smiled down on them slyly. "And who would have thought that pachi wine would hold a candle to bol in strengh, I have never been so drunk!" She waggled an accusing finger at Rothen and Dannyl. "If Jonna knew about this I would be in so much rub"

She bowed to them deeply, almost falling right back into the sofa. "Goodnight, Lord Rothen, Lord Dannyl!" She teased.

Rothen and Dannyl bid her goodnight and she retreated into her room. Dannyl rose from his seat immediately and Rothen felt a pang of lonliness as he realised he was about to leave. He enjoyed Dannyl's company more than any other magician. He felt himself let out a sigh as Dannyl returned to the sofa with more wine and began to fill his glass and then Rothen's.  
He put the bottle down on the table and sank heavily into the sofa next to Rothen, missing slightly and almost sitting on the other man, before repositioning himself next to him.  
Rothen yelped and poked Dannyl in the ribs insistently. The younger man squirmed in surprise, falling sideways across the sofa with just enough wit about him to save his wine. Rothen pulled his other hand, which had been trapped under Dannyl's leg, up to his face in triumph and inspected it.

Dannyl sat back up and gave Rothen a playful shove.

"What was that about"

"You were sat on my hand"

Both men looked at each other and began to laugh loudly. Dannly put a hand over Rothen's mouth to quiet him incase they woke Sonea but this only made them both laugh harder, their shoulders shaking against each other.

Rothen tried to speak but it came out in a jumble. He looked surprised and then pulled Dannyl's hand away from his mouth, letting it drop into his lap.

"You," he grinned, pointing an accusing finger, "have had far too much pachi wine"

Dannyl grabbed playfully at Rothen's finger which was particularly close to his right eye. "And so have you. Your depth perception is terrible"

Rothen lowered his hand from Dannyl's face, looking apologetic, and collected both his and Dannyl's glasses and placed them on the table. As he leant back into the sofa he felt something on his lap and looked down; Dannyl's hand was still resting on his knee. When he looked up again the other mans face was close and their shoulders overlapped. Leaning against Rothen, eyes bright and so close Rothen could see his own eyes reflected in them, Dannyl spoke.

"I have always meant to tell you... how lucky I was to have you as my guardian"

"Not at all," Rothen smiled, "you were an excellent student, most of the time," Rothen's smile grew wider exposing his teeth, "and you are now my dearest friend, Dannyl"

He put his hand against Dannyl's shoulder and squeezed it, trying drunkenly to convey how proud he was of Dannyl. He had always been proud of him for overcoming his past troubles as a novice, and now he was the Second Guild Ambassador to Elyne and this caused Rothen to beamed with pride. His smile grew more dazzling.

As Rothen stared past Dannyl in a haze of happiness he felt the other mans hand tighten its grip on his knee. Dannyl understood how proud he was and he was grateful, Rothen thought.

Then he felt Dannyl's hot breath against the side of his face. He turned lazily to look at Dannyl again and they were impossibly close. Rothen blinked slowly to try and regain his sense of depth but as he did he felt hot lips against his and his eyes snapped suddenly open. Dannyl was kissing him, his eyes shut and his face full of happiness and... lust?

Rothen tried to speak but Dannyl only took this as a sign to let his tongue explore Rothen's mouth before pushing him down across the rest of the sofa. Rothen's hands were tangled in robes and he tried to pull them free to halt Dannyl, but then he was crushed by Dannyl's body pressing against his. He felt a hand brush against his arm quickly before moving down to his knee. His robes were being inched up and he began to protest. Dannyl pulled his lips from Rothen's and looked into his eyes with a sort of questioning lust. In that split second Dannyl's hand had worked its way up Rothen's robes and was gently stroking his hip. Rothen gasped in surprise and desire. He had not felt anothers touch since the death of his wife. As Dannyl continued to explore his stomach and hips Rothen felt his heart snap. How could he betray his wife like this? How could he let his friendship with Dannyl become tainted for a few seconds of pleasure?

He finally managed to pull free of his robes and put a hand on the younger mans chest. Dannyl looked at Rothen questioningly but the hand under his robes didn't stop its carress. Rothen swallowed loudly, trying not to enjoy Dannyl's touch - but he did.

"Dannyl, stop." He croaked.

Dannyl sat back on his knees above Rothen, looking at him questioningly. Then his face contorted in horror and he leapt up from the sofa, tripping in the mess of robes.

"Dannyl wait!" Rothen called.

He jumped to his feet and caught the other mans arm, pulling him around to face him. Dannyl tried to gather his robes around him and looking down Rothen was surprised to notice that he should be doing the same thing. He didn't care however and looked deep into Dannyl's eyes, noticing the blush creeping all over the younger mans neck and face.

"We need to talk, Dannyl"

Rothen felt suddenly very sober, and realised his voice was stern rather than worried, as if he were about to punish a novice.

"Theres nothing to talk about!" Dannyl said in a panic, "It was a drunken mistake. You're right, I cant hold my pachi wine, and Ezrille is right I am in desperate need of a wife"

"Calm down Dannyl, its okay." Rothen reached out to steady Dannyl's quaking shoulders but he shrank away. "It has been a long time for us both, and I do not take offence that you would choose me - in fact, I am honoured. But..." Rothen paused but Dannyl still looked horrified and tried to pull away, though Rothen's grip was strong. He continued. "I am still grieving, Dannyl. And you are my dearest friend. And of course the guild... I... I don't know what I... my reaction was purely... physical"

Rothen blushed then too and Dannyl looked slightly relieved, but still grim. They stood for a long time just looking at each other and then Dannyl took a deep breath and spoke.

"Im sorry. You have every right to expell me"

Rothen looked at him in horror. "You are not a wayward novice any more, Dannyl. You are the Second Guild Ambassador to Elyne and I am proud of you"

Rothen squeezed Dannyl's arm where he still had hold of him, and let go tentatively as if Dannyl were a frightened animal that might dart. To his surprise he stayed where he was.

"You are a good friend, Rothen"

Dannyl's voice sounded pained and Rothen wished he could put the other man at ease. But honestly he had no idea what to say to him now. He hoped this was because of the wine, and not because he suddenly felt differently towards Dannyl.

"Well, goodnight then." Dannyl said in a rush, nervously rubbing his neck.

"Goodnight." Rothen managed as Dannyl slipped quickly from the room, leaving Rothen staring at the door.

~~*~~

Rothen did not sleep well that night. Although his mind was focussed on finding a way to keep his friendship with Dannyl from becoming awkward, his body was aching to be touched again. He found himself remembering Dannyl's soft lips without wanting to, and the way his body had reacted to Dannyl's touch. He tried to convince himself he had denied himself too long and would have felt the same way with anyone. He felt comfortable with Dannyl, his touch was familiar and he had welcomed it. Was that why he had let Dannyl carry on without halting him? He had thought it was shock and wine that had slowed his reaction, but maybe it wasn't?

His head hurt from wine and questions. What would he say to Dannyl the next day? Would they act as if nothing had happened or would Dannyl simply avoid him? He didn't want to lose Dannyl's friendship, or upset Sonea by letting Dannyl keep his distance during this difficult time for her.

He resigned himself tomorrow to act just as he had always done with Dannyl and when they were able to take a quiet moment to themselves they would talk things through.  
Rothen closed his eyes and sleep came far more easily now he was sure he could keep Dannyl's friendship. He dreamed of soft lips and gentle hands.


End file.
